


Wear You Down And Wear You Out

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Thomas is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: The last thing Thomas expected to see when he walked into Hamilton’s office was the man himself bent over his own desk, eyes screwed shut and a hand over his mouth as he fingered himself.





	Wear You Down And Wear You Out

**Author's Note:**

> wouldn't be an upload day without a little smut ;D

The last thing Thomas expected to see when he walked into Hamilton’s office was the man himself bent over his own desk, eyes screwed shut and a hand over his mouth as he fingered himself. Thomas froze, file dangling from his fingertips as Hamilton let loose a muffled moan into his palm.

  


“W-Washington wants you to review these,” he squeaked, clueless as how else to inform Hamilton of his presence.

  


Hamilton’s eyes flew open, storming with lust and panic, and he yanked his fingers out of himself. He covered himself to the best of his ability, face turning stony as he held out his clean hand for the file. Thomas’s cock had taken it upon itself to make his own arousal known, twitching to life as he shoved the file at Hamilton. His eyes flicked down to where he couldn’t quite cover himself, face flushing as he caught sight of Hamilton’s cock, red and shiny with precum, standing to attention. Hamilton made a mildly disgusted noise, nose wrinkling as he saw the rapidly growing bulge in Thomas’s slacks.

  


“Perv,” he growled, shifting the file to block Thomas’s view.

  


“ _ I’m _ the perv?” Thomas hissed. “ _ You _ were the one fingering yourself at work.”

  


Hamilton narrowed his eyes, clearly eager to finish himself off. Thomas stood firm, crossing his arms.

  


“I could report you, you know.”

  


“You don’t have proof,” Hamilton snapped, though there was an underlying anxiousness to his voice that made Thomas smirk.

  


“Hamilton--”

  


“If you’re about to propose what I think you are, call me Alex.”

  


Thomas rolled his eyes. “ _ Alexander _ .”

  


“What?”

  


“I won’t report you,” he said slowly, “if you help  _ me _ with the problem you created.”

  


He gestured lazily towards the bulge in his slacks, hiding his internal panic with a cocky grin. He watched Alexander’s pupil’s dilate, watched his breathing pick up as he weighed his options.

  


“ _ Fine _ ,” he spat, “but only the tip.”

  


Thomas snorted, closing and locking the door. He made his way around the desk as Hamilton bent over again, unfastening his pants and freeing his mostly hard cock. He gave it a few firm pumps, snatching the little bottle of lube off the desk next to Alex’s head and slicking himself. Alex reached back to guide him in, letting out a quiet gasp as the thick head stretched his rim.

  


“O-Oh fuck,” he breathed, eyes slipping shut.

  


He tamped down the urge to push back further, refusing to give Thomas the satisfaction of his desperation. His thighs trembled slightly, and he took a slow breath as Thomas pushed another inch of himself inside.

  


“What did I say?” Alex whined, resolve quickly fading.

  


“It looks like you could use a good hard fuck, Alexander,” Thomas purred, and Alex felt something between disgust and arousal spread through his when Thomas pressed against his back. “As long as you can keep quiet.”

  


“Fuck you.”

  


Thomas shoved more of himself inside and Alex’s hand fell away to grip the edge of his desk. He screwed his eyes shut, swallowing his pride and pushing back desperately. Thomas let out a low groan, thrusting his hips forward and brushing Alex’s prostate.

  


“Sh-shit,” Alex breathed, tipping his head down to press his forehead against the surface of his desk.

  


Thomas’s teeth sank into his neck, and Alex could feel the mark being sucked into his skin. He bit his bottom lip to stifle a groan as Thomas pulled out slowly until the ridge of his head caught on Alex’s rim. He scratched divets in the wood of his desk as Thomas slammed back in mercilessly, back arching and mouth dropping open in a silent scream. Thomas set a brutal pace and Alex had to bite his wrist to muffle his overly enthusiastic moans.

  


“G-God I fucking hate you,” he whimpered, eyes rolling back as his prostate was struck.

  


“You seem to be loving this, sugar,” Thomas grunted, fingers pressing brusies into his hips.

  


“Shut the fuck up, y-you’re the last thing I wanna hear while I’m being f-fucked.”

  


Thomas gave a particularly harsh thrust, and Alex let out a surprised moan as his sweet spot was hit. They both went deathly still, Alex panting into his palm as they listened for anyone approaching the office. After a tense thirty seconds, Thomas started up again. Alex’s eyes rolled back, teeth sinking into his bottom lip until the sharp taste of copper burst over his tongue. Thomas was relentless, grunting each time his hips slapped Alex’s ass, and Alex struggled to stay quiet. Heat pooled in his stomach, legs trembling as he fought to stand on his own.

  


“Y’gonna cum for me, babygirl?” Thomas growled, sending goosebumps prickling along his skin.

  


“Shut up,” Alex groaned, reaching back to dig his nails into Thomas’s wrist.

  


Thomas chuckled, hips slamming forward and forcing a choked noise out of Alex. Thomas released Alex’s hip to land a harsh spank on Alex’s ass. Alex cried out, Thomas’s name falling from his lips like a particularly aggressive prayer. They didn’t pause this time, Thomas’s pace only getting rougher and more erratic as his own orgasm approached.

  


“Touch me, you fuck,” Alex growled, eyes rolling back as his prostate was struck repeatedly.

  


Thomas’s hand slid around, fingers circling the base of Alex’s cock and squeezing. Alex jerked, a despairing noise leaving his lips as he felt his impending orgasm recede. Thomas’s hips stuttered, heat exploding within Alex as his orgasm washed over him.

  


“You’re a fucking asshole,” Alex whimpered, going slack against the desk.

  


Thomas just hummed, pulling Alex’s cheeks apart and pressing his thumb against the stretched rim. Alex let out a desperate little mewl as he pulled out, going slack against the desk.

  


“Please,” he whispered, voice weak and just a little broken.

  


“Please what, Alexander?” Thomas murmured, smoothing his hand up Alex’s lower back.

  


“Let me cum.”

  


Thomas hummed thoughtfully, the pad of his thumb teasing Alex’s abused hole. Alex whined, pushing his hips back and screwing his eyes shut when the tip pushed inside him briefly.

  


“You were rather rude, don’t you think, Alexander?”

  


Alex let out a veritable sob, hands curling to fists on the desk. “Please, please, Thomas, I’ll be good.”

  


Thomas chuckled, nudging Alex’s hip to get him to roll over. A container of pens got tipped over as Alex laid back on the desk, legs spread and shirt shoved up his stomach. He could hear papers rustling and wrinkling under him, but he was far more concerned with his coworker and arch nemesis looming over him with dark eyes. Thomas gripped his thighs, shoving them up and apart, and slowly massaged his way up them. Alex groaned, hips bucking as his fingers got closer and closer to where Alex wanted them oh so badly. He could feel Thomas’s cum leaking out of him, smearing against the edge of his desk and his lower back as he squirmed. His pants dangled uselessly from one ankle, belt buckle clinking with every little movement he made. Thomas’s fingers pressed against his perineum, sliding down slowly.

  


“J-Just jerk me off,” Alex pleaded, hips jumping as thick fingers prodded his abused hole.

  


Thomas pressed in two, curling them slowly and watching Alex’s head drop back against the desk with a thunk. Alex slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his moan, eyes rolling back as Thomas pumped his fingers slowly. His other hand slid over his stomach, barely brushing the leaking head of his cock before Thomas was pinning it against the desk. His fingers just barely missed Alex’s prostate on each thrust and it took Alex about thirty seconds of desperate writhing to realise he was doing it on  _ purpose _ .

  


“Thomas, fuck,  _ please _ , please please please, I’ll do anything, j-just let me  _ cum _ ,” Alex babbled, far too loud to hide their illicit activities.

  


Thomas chuckled, leaning down to scrape his teeth along the column of Alex’s throat. There was a period of silence, broken only by the rather disgusting squelch of Thomas’s fingers moving in and out of him and Alex’s own desperate mewling. Alex was seconds away from screaming for him to hurry it the  _ fuck _ up or get the fuck  _ out _ when Thomas murmured something against his skin, uncharacteristically tentative.

  


“What?” Alex gasped, whole body twitching as Thomas just barely brushed his prostate.

  


“Let me take you out to dinner,” Thomas murmured, teeth sinking into his throat as though it’d change the fact that he’d just asked him out with two fingers in his ass.

  


“You can take me out to a million fucking dinners if you make me cum,” Alex growled, gripping Thomas’s collar and slamming their lips together to hide the flush on his cheeks.

  


He let out an unchecked moan as Thomas’s fingers pressed against his prostate, the hand pinning his wrist to the desk moving to wrap around his cock instead. It only took a few firm strokes before Alex was arching off the desk, whole body trembling as he painted his own stomach with a far too loud cry of Thomas’s name.

  


“You sound so good for me, sugar,” Thomas mumbled against his lips, continuing to milk Alex for all that he was worth.

  


Alex couldn’t help the little mewls that he let out, whole body simultaneously lax and wound tight. He tried to shift his hips away from Thomas’s unfairly gentle touch as over-sensitivity set in, making every stroke over his prostate just this side of painful. He almost whimpers when Thomas’s hands finally move away, fingertips catching on his rim before they pull out completely, and Alex can feel his cum cooling on his stomach. He reached for the box of tissues sluggishly, dropping his hand when Thomas snatched them up. His eyes slipped shut as Thomas wiped his stomach, his thighs, the desk, and he could’ve fallen asleep right there if he let himself.

  


He cracked his eyes to look at Thomas when he heard the clink of his belt buckle, reaching out for him. Thomas’s brows furrowed and he stepped forward, let out a surprised grunt when Alex yanked him down for a kiss.

  


“So,” he murmured, “dinner, huh?”

  


“Shut up, Hamilton,” Thomas grumbled against his lips, taking the sting out of his words with a quick peck.

  


Alex chuckled, grinning. Before they could further discuss it, the door swung open. A very unamused looking John Laurens stood on the other side, spinning the key around his finger. Thomas froze, eyes wide, and Alex just gave an innocent little wave.

  


“Hi, Jacky!”

  


“Look these over,” John sighed, shaking his head slightly despite the amused grin forming on his face.

  


Alex held his hand out, taking the file handed to him. Thomas yanked himself away, clearing his throat and smoothing wrinkles out of his pristinely pressed shirt.

  


“I’ll text you, Hamilton,” he said curtly, walking out as though Alex wasn’t still sprawled out on his own desk with no pants or underwear to speak of.

  
John grinned, stage whispering, “ _ He’ll text you _ ,” to Alex before giggling and helping the still dazed man to his feet. Thomas flushed, slamming the door behind him and glaring at a nearby intern.


End file.
